The field of developmental psychopathology has been characterized by a focus on the bi-directional relations between normal and atypical development, and, as such, lends itself to providing a framework for the translation of research on normal populations toward understanding atypical and disordered populations. As such, a developmental psychopathology perspective serves as a powerful impetus for translating work on memory into the arena of trauma, specifically, into enhancing our understanding of the possible effects of child maltreatment on processes of memory. In this translational research application, we plan to ascertain whether experiences of child maltreatment affect the operation of memory in maltreated children. Toward this goal, we draw from the normative literature on memory in children and systematically apply this knowledge to issues relevant to maltreatment and memory. 1,440 children between 5 and 10 years of age will participate in a series of six studies addressing basic memory processes, information suppression, suggestibility, and false memories. 720 children will have been reported to the local Department of Human and Health Services (DHHS) for concerns related to child maltreatment and 360 non-maltreated children will be demographically comparable to the maltreated children with respect to gender, socio-economic status, racelethnicity, and household composition. Maltreated children will be equally divided among those with histories of Neglect (referred to as the Omission Group) and those with histories of Physical and/or Sexual Abuse (referred to as the Commission Group). A second comparison group of 360 middle socio-economic status children will be recruited to allow for comparisons with the basic memory literature. [unreadable] [unreadable] The research plan is guided by the following specific aims: 1) to ascertain whether basic memory processes operate the same or differently in children with histories of maltreatment; 2) to determine whether maltreated children are more or less prone to information suppression than are children without histories of maltreatment; 3) to assess whether maltreated children are more or less susceptible to suggestibility and to false memories than are non-maltreated children; 4) to examine whether higher levels of psychopathology interfere with maltreated children's memory processes and increase their susceptibility to suggestion and false memories; 5) to translate the findings of these investigations to the social policy arena. The overarching goal of this program of research will be to export these findings into the social policy arena, as well as to inform the provision of interventions of maltreated populations. Thus, the application possesses significant implications for society regarding planning for the needs of children who have been physically abused, sexually abused, or neglected. [unreadable] [unreadable]